Although wrinkles can be removed by ironing or pressing the garments, ironing is labor and time intensive. There have been attempts to prevent formation of wrinkles during the laundering processes adding amino-functional silicone polymers to fabric conditioners. Typically, these silicone polymers were present in organic solvents. This adds a material to laundering that is not necessary, and the solvents can deposit on clothing. Also, the silicone polymers tended to be of a lower molecular weight of 100,000 or less, and typically, a large amount of silicone polymer was needed to effectively reduce wrinkles, usually at least 5% as is or 1.75% by weight silicone by active weight. It would be desirable to use a low level of polymer for cost savings but still deliver wrinkle reduction.